


You're The Light To My Soul (Biadore)

by My_Daddies_PaulAndRichard_Kruspe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Biadore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Daddies_PaulAndRichard_Kruspe/pseuds/My_Daddies_PaulAndRichard_Kruspe
Summary: Its Roy Haylock and Danny Noriega's wedding day and Danny is feeling very nervous but has been waiting years for this day to come.This is a one shot NOT an actual story.





	You're The Light To My Soul (Biadore)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot NOT an actual story.

(Danny’s POV)

Today is the day, probably the scariest day of my life but one I have been waiting years for; today I was getting married to the love of my life, Roy Haylock; I love him so much and we've been through hell but he's stood by me through everything. 

When I first met Roy on Drag Race; I fell head over heels for him but I knew he would never love me the way I did so it was shock on our first BOTS tour together.  
He kissed me in my hotel room and the rest is herstory; now 4 years on and I'm getting married to the damn sexy fucker…I probably shouldn't be saying that about my husband to be. 

I know Bianca comes off as a really bitchy nasty person which she is, don't get me wrong but Roy…I never knew he could be so caring and sweet.  
I am so nervous about marrying Roy; in fact since I first met him I have been so nervous around him but at the same, I'm like a 5 year old kid so I don't care. 

Today I was caring, I'm marrying the love of my life and I just wanted to throw up, even though I don't have any food in my system right now; I've had no appetite all day and literally in an hour's time, I'm going to be walking down the aisle to marry him, my true love, my asshole but most importantly my light in my dark world. 

“Are we ready to go Danny” John my cousin smiled as I admired myself in front of the mirror I have been standing at for an hour "I'm so nervous John, I'm so scared; what if I fuck up and he has second thoughts about marrying me” I asked starting to get into a panic.  
“Danny, everything is going to be just fine, I know he loves and he would never ever have second thought about marrying you” John smiled warm and embraced me into his arms.

“He loves you Danny and he has your heart like you have his” John reassured me “you look amazing Danny; I'm proud to call you my cousin” he smiled “thank you John, not wanting to sound cheesy but I love you” I said “sounds cheesy but I love you too” John smiled “its time to go and marry the love of your life” John smiled I inhaled sharply but smiled reassuring John I was ready.

We both walked out of my bedroom and we both got into John’s car to head down to the church where I was marrying Roy. 

John parked his car into the parking lot of the church and reality had finally kicked in that I was marrying Roy Haylock; falling in love with Roy has to be the best thing that has ever happened to me. 

John and I got out of the and we walked up to Shane who was standing outside of the church; John went into the church so he could take his seat and I couldn't help but admire how gorgeous Shane looked. 

“Are you alright Danny” Shane asked making sure my hair was perfect "I'm so nervous, realty has kicked in that I'm marrying him and I just want to throw up” I sighed "you'll be fine baby; he's missed you like crazy today” Shane smiled “I have too, shall we then” I smiled Shane smiled and we linked arms, walking into the church.  
I chose John to be my best man and Shane to walk me down the aisle because I love you him and everything that he has done for me. 

We walked into the church and I saw him…the love of my life Roy Haylock; I had butterflies in my stomach coursing through me like knives if that makes any sense which it probably doesn’t.  
Roy turned around and smiled when he saw me walking down the aisle; I smiled back and focused on not tripping over my own feet. 

This is it; finally marrying the asshole who I have loved since I first met him 4 years ago and although life has been through hell, we still have always loved each other.  
When we finally approached Roy, Shane kissed my cheek and I turned to Roy; he looked so beautiful in his amazing suit and those dimples every time he smiled at me. 

“You look beautiful my Chola” Roy whispered I smiled and tried to keep myself sable but I couldn’t, he looked gorgeous and beautiful and I can’t believe I am finally marrying my asshole.

*Skipping Church Shit*

“Roy, your vows please” the minister smiled and Roy slid the diamond ring onto my finger.  
“Danny, where the hell do I begin with you; from the moment I met you I knew you would be the one that I would be marrying, I love you because even though most of the time you act like a complete child, you were the kind of special person I needed in my stupid life, I love you Danny and will continue to for eternity” Roy smiled allowing me to admire his dimples. 

“Danny, your vows please” the minister smiled and I slid the ring onto Roy’s finger.  
“Roy you know I'm no good with stuff like this but I love you and you really have shown me how to love myself over these past 4 years and I'm so happy I'm not only marrying my Love but the love of my life too; you're the light to my soul Roy and I want you to continue to be that light, I love you” I smiled.

“Okay, I will ask; do you Roy Haylock take Daniel Antony Noriega to be your lawful wedded husband” the minister asked “I do” he smiled allowing me once again to those amazing dimples that have never failed to make me smiled.

“And do you Daniel Antony Noriega take Roy Haylock to be your lawful wedded husband” he asked “I do” I smiled “then I can officially pronouns you husband and husband, you may kiss your husband” the minister smiled. 

Roy and I turned to each other, hand in hand; we both leaned in and he kissed me with full of love and magic; everyone at this point were cheering and congratulating us upon this amazing event.  
Roy and I walked out down the aisle to go outside and take pictures, some funny ones but some that will be cherished within my heart for eternity. 

We soon got into a car to go the reception and celebrate; it was all over; my nerves had finally calmed down and I was officially married to the love of my life.  
Just sitting in this car now as we get driven down the reception was still a shocker but I'm the happiest man alive. 

“I love you baby” I smiled and rested my head upon Roy’s chest “I love you too Mr Danny Haylock, my asshole” Roy smiled and kissed my head; yep I even took my husband’s name and as much as I was going to miss Noriega; having Roy’s makes it official for me. 

“You really are the light to my soul” I smiled and intertwined our fingers “and you really are my annoying pain in my arse; I love you my Chola” Roy kissed my lips and hugged me tighter.  
I curled up to Roy more and closed my eyes, taking in the events that have already occurred today; I'm so happy that I have married the love of my life and I will honestly love Roy for eternity.


End file.
